


Like

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: Crack, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mona likes Deb, a lot.





	Like

After practicing a while, Mona walks back into the kitchen. He went to make him and his bandmate dinner—because they hadn’t eaten yet—but was lost in a trance. He was so in love with Deb that he blankly stared at the shelves, not hearing anybody walk in and suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrap around his slender waist. Mona froze because he wasn’t expecting this.

“I saw the way you were looking at me,”  


“D-Deb, I don’t- you don’t understand I-”  


“No, I understand. I saw you looking at me the whole time, while we were filming Too Soon to Tell… Don’t lie to me, Mona… Just admit it!”  


“A-Admit w-what?”  


“Admit the fact that you like me,”

“B-But Deb, I- it wasn’t like tha-”  


Before Mona could say anything else, a soft kiss was placed on his neck. He blushed.

“Since you won’t admit it; I’ll just stand here, until you do then!”  


Mona, the aggressive keyboardist, at a loss for words. He closed his eyes and finally gave in. He turned to face Deb. Sure, Deb was quiet but alone like this, he spoke his mind. Mona could feel the air choking him and he got a hard-on because of it. He liked him. He liked him, a lot.  He wasn’t the only one that felt this way either. Mona slowly moved his hands down to the front of Deb’s trousers and rubbed against him, only to be rewarded with a husky moan. Deb moved to Mona’s lips and claimed them. His lips were soft, yet held experience. As they nibbled their way across his bottom lip with a long-slick tongue added. He’ll be damned. The has guitarist done this before. Mona smirked, but suddenly became disappointed after Deb stopped. He didn’t want him to.

“Aww, why’d you stop?”

“Because we can’t do it here- unless, you want to or-”

“Oh my god, your right! Let’s uh! Go to my ro-”

Deb leaned in and kissed him softly, again. When it broke, he took Mona by the hand and led them to his room. Once they were in, he immediately pushes Mona against the bed and pulled off his sweater. Mona unbuttoned Deb’s shirt and threw it on the floor. They fell on the bed, together, and pulled each other’s leggings off. Of all the times to wear skinny jeans, Mona picked today. Which was a total ruckus, but it is what it is. They stripped their boxers, embracing again, before rubbing hot flesh against hot flesh.

Mona moaned shamelessly as Deb rubbed his throbbing erection against his, until the friction sent waves of electricity down their spine. But he wrapped his arms around his neck, and bit his shoulder. Leaving a minimal mark on the milky skin. Time passed and Mona’s patience was wearing. He needed Deb more than anything right now. He reaches over the nightstand by his bed and grabbed a tube of lubricant, signaling for Deb to get over with it.

He begged, “Please, fuck me already! I wanna feel you inside of me!” and Deb smirks.

Deb took the tube and lubricated his erection, before positioning himself in front of his entrance. He grabbed a hold of Mona’s thinner legs, leaning in so he could whisper something.

“Are you sure, you're ready for this? Because I can’t undo-”

“Yes, yes! Just fuck me, already!”

“Okay, I just want to make sure you’ll be alright.”

With that said, Deb slowly pushes in, groaning at the intrusion of tightness. Mona’s eyes were closed shut but he moaned out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Mostly pleasure. Deb thrusted slowly, but soon sped up the pace. Pounding, in and out of him at merciless rate. Mona nearly screamed as his cock began to throb against his stomach the whole time. He liked every second of it. Which meant he was turned-on, each time Deb thrusted into him, like a pro.

No matter how tight he was, Deb still enjoyed it as well. He liked the feeling of his bandmate’s hole; clenching around his dick. He gripped his legs tightly and pumped deeper, harder, and faster. Mona was in bliss right now, once he felt his prostate hit. He dug his fingernails onto the guitarist’s back wantonly, because it felt good. Deb sucked on his earlobe and he sucked on his collarbone for revenge, until he felt himself close. “Nn… D-Deb, I-I’m so fucking close…” he chokes out, holding onto him tightly. “Fuck, me too!” was all the guitarist said, as he felt the same way as him.

Deb moved faster and harder, by the minute. Mona froze and cried out as he climaxed; but then he realized a helping hand had pumped him to expulsion. It was Deb’s. He closed his eyes and endured the erratic thrusts to his ass. Deb growled and bit his ear, as he came inside him. They collapsed breathlessly together, holding onto each other tightly. Sweaty and all.

Mona smiled. “Fuck, that was amazing! It was my first time by the way!”

“Really? That’s something, ‘cause I hardly prepared you!” Deb brings him closer to his chest to pat his turquoise hair. “Well, I guess I didn’t know I had it in me up until now…” he laughs, blushing.

“Yeah, I didn’t know you had it in you as well. Who knew how much of tight and slutty bottom you could be, even if it’s your first time.” Deb smirks, licking his lips at the thought of how sexy Mona was beneath him a while ago.

“Hey! I wanna do this again, but I’m gonna top!” Mona declares.

Deb glances back at him. “We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hehe lil Mona wants to top <3


End file.
